


Four Words

by Lindzzz



Series: The Evil Boyfriends Series [16]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, creepy feelings, kind of, they cant do anything right, they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/pseuds/Lindzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are some words they never say, because some words aren't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had this little drabble on Tumblr a WHILE ago and then forgot to put it here. But I thought I'd post it since it's a nice lead in to the next part.
> 
> Which uh, announcement time. The next part, which will be posted in a few days, will be the last Evil Boyfriends. It's been a grand time, and I thank and love every one of you who has stuck through with me for this absurd series!! Muaahh! <3 <3

“Love” is not a word that they say.

 

  
It’s not from a lack of affection, or even a fear of showing said affection.  There is nothing held back, no feelings locked away from each other.  
  
But they never say “love.”  
  
It’s simply not a word that occurs to either of them.  
  
Love is something else.  Love is  _LESS_.  It’s too soft, too simpering a word for them.  It’s the Guardians and their light and hope and joy and wonder as they smile upon the world like they don’t see the horror in it.  
  
Love is about wanting to be with someone.  
  
But they don’t  _want_  to be with each other.   
  
They  _need_  to.  
  
It’s a visceral thing that yanks them and sews them together.  Makes them aware of every movement the other makes.  It holds them up in a way that they never could by themselves.  It’s the edge of something that they both cling to, and only stay on because they have each other.  
  
They don’t say “love”.  Because there are other words that fit better.  Other words that say so much more than “love” ever could.  
  
Words that they’ll scream at each other in the middle of fights.  Words that are said through laughter that hurts their sides.  Whispered as they hold each other and murmured against shivering and sweat-slicked skin.  
  
Words that show what they need, how they need each other.  Words that capture what they are in a way that love never could come close to.  
  
So they’ll hold each other, cling with a desperation that comes from feeling every edge where they aren’t connected and say it with the press of lips and clutch of fingers. Breathe it softly as the frost and shadows grow over the both of them.  
  
 _I believe in you._


End file.
